Je t'aimais, je t'aime
by FAnNou
Summary: OS : "Elle tourna la tête. Elle l'avait reconnu juste au son de sa voix. Mais elle ne devait pas céder. Non, elle devait résister à cet homme."


_Titre :_ _Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai._

_Auteur :_ Fan

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne touche pas de clopinettes pour cette histoire. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas …

_Résumé :_ Elle tourna la tête. Elle l'avait reconnu juste au son de sa voix. Mais elle ne devait pas céder. Non, elle devait résister à cet homme.

_Ps : _Cet OS est mon premier vrai OS si on peut dire ! Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière, mais je voulais le poster ! Je m'excuse par avance des fautes qui ont échappés à ma vigilance.

_Ps 2 :_ Je me suis inspirée d'un auteur que j'adore particulièrement Mr Guillaume Musso.

_Merci à ma merveilleuse relectrice Lani d'être là pour écouter mes idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres ! :) _

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« Le monde a tellement de regrets, tellement de choses qu'on promet, une seule pour laquelle je suis fait, je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai »_

_[Francis Cabrel]_

_Quelque part dans Paris  
3 juillet 2011 : 5h00._

Le réveil le réveilla en sursaut. Il abattit sa main violement pour le faire taire.

A peine une heure qu'il s'était couché. La veille, il avait du participer à une œuvre de charité organisé par le vice président Français.

Il se leva avec beaucoup de mal, attrapa son survêtement, enfila ses chaussures. C'était devenu une habitude, courir lui permettait de s'échapper de la réalité. Il n'avait que 28 ans, mais il avait déjà tout vécu de la vie. En seulement quelques années il était devenu un prestigieux avocat, reconnu dans le pays. Il enchainait affaires sur affaires. Il était aussi à la tête d'une entreprise multinationale colossale légué par son défunt père. Il avait longuement hésité à abandonner sa carrière d'avocat pour gérer l'entreprise familiale, mais avait finalement laissé tomber cette possibilité. Lorsqu'il était encore en vie, il avait détesté son père plus que tout, et il n'était pas question de briser son rêve. Il était certes le président de cette multinationale mais il ne s'en occupait pas, laissant son meilleur ami la gérer.

Une heure plus tard, pénétra dans son appartement. Il prit une douche, attrapa son sac et griffonna un rapide mot à l'intention de Dick, il le posa sur la table bien en évidence.

Lorsqu'il descendit, son chauffeur l'attendait déjà.

**- Bonjour Mike … **salua Logan  
**- Monsieur …  
- Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de m'appeler Logan ! **le gronda-t-il gentiment  
**- Au moins une soixantaine de fois …  
- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ?**

Après un sourire, il continua.

**- J'aurais besoin de vos services le plus tôt possible à New York.  
- Donnez-moi 30 minutes et je pars avec vous.  
- Vous prenez tout le temps que vous voulez... J'ai juste un rendez vous à 9h au bureau, si nous décollons vers 8h30 on pourra même profiter d'une partie de la nuit. J'irais parler à Alex pour le détail du vol.  
- Très bien. Si vous me le permettez vous avez une tête à faire peur, du repos ne serait pas du luxe.  
- J'admire votre franchise !**rigola-t-il

Puis le trajet se déroula dans le calme.

_Aéroport de Charles de Gaulle.  
7h 30._

Après un bref entrevu avec Alex, il alla dans le petit café dont il était un habitué. A cette heure si, l'endroit était silencieux. Il y avait seulement une dizaine de personne, la plupart endormi sur leur table

**- Mr Echolls !** s'exclama le gérant dans un parfais anglais. **Cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu.  
- Tom ! **le salua-t-il en retour. **Oui cela faisait un bout de temps que je ne suis pas revenu ici. J'ai été beaucoup pris à New-York.**

Et il commanda un triple café. Il fallait qu'il se tienne éveillé. Il alla s'installer près de la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se lever, la chaleur s'installa. C'est un été particulièrement chaud qui s'abattait sur la France.

Il resta longuement assis, à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il pensa à sa vie, tout ce qu'il a dû endurer pour arriver à ce résultat. Oui, il était riche, très riche, il avait une vie de rêve, il parcourait le monde. Mais il ne le partageait avec personne. Il accumulait les conquêtes sans lendemain, s'efforçant toujours de ne pas aimer. C'était crétin, il en avait conscience. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, ni dans sa vie, ni dans son boulot. Alors il s'éloignait.

Mais il en avait aimé une, il y a très longtemps. Avant tout ça, avant qu'il ne devienne le PDG de Echolls&Co, avant qu'il ne soit un avocat renommé. Oui, il en avait aimé une, juste dès le premier regard. Elle avait le « je ne sais quoi » qui l'attirait. Son regard déterminé et sa force de caractère. Il en avait aimé une pendant une nuit.

C'était il y a sept, mais c'était hier.

_Sept ans plus tôt,  
New-York._

Il avait fêté comme il se doit son anniversaire. Dick l'avait alors emmené faire la tournée des bars. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient riches, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, sans responsabilités, sans contraintes. Ils étaient libres et ils étaient saouls.

Un peu avant trois heures du matin, ils prirent place au Marquee, un endroit très fréquenté à cette heure ci, ce soir là plus que les autres fois. Ils étaient des habitués c'est pourquoi Ben, le patron de la boite, leurs offrit une tournée.

**- Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir … **constata Logan en hurlant pour dépasser le bruit infernale de la musique.  
**- Trois jeunes californiennes fêtent leurs anniversaires … **leur expliqua le gérant. **C'est de la folie ce qu'ils consomment elles et leurs amis!**  
**- Des jeunes californiennes ?** s'intéressa Dick en relevant le nez de son verre. **Elles sont où ?** demanda-t-il en secouant la tête dans tous les sens afin des les apercevoir.  
**- Vous ne pouvez pas les manquer,** rigola le patron. **Vous voyez les trois blondes sur la table ? Et bin … ce sont elles.**

Dick siffla entre ses dents.

**- Ouah ! Pas mal. Allez viens Dude, ça ne serait pas polie de notre part de ne pas souhaiter leurs anniversaire.**

Il attrapa Logan par le bras et le traina vers elles.

- **Mesdemoiselles …** commença Dick lorsque les filles descendirent de la table. **Mon ami et moi vous souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire …**  
**- Restez avec nous …. **Proposa une des trois. **Je m'appelle Lilly, elle c'est Veronica et elle c'est Meg.**  
**- Ouaaaah … **continua à dire bêtement Dick.

Les filles se sont mirent à rire devant l'attitude de Dick. Ils étaient tous complètement saoul.  
Quand le regard d'une d'entre elles accrocha celui de Logan, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La musique changea, et la jeune femme attrapa Logan par la main et l'emmena vers la piste de danse. Meg fit de même avec Dick et Lilly partit à la recherche d'une proie.

Pendant plus d'une heure ils enchainèrent les danses, bougeant au rythme de la musique. Veronica jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amies. Meg dansait toujours avec Dick et Lilly avait finit dans les bras d'un inconnu. Elle proposa à Logan de finir la nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Celui-ci ne ce fit pas prier et accepta. C'est dans cette chambre qu'ils se sont aimés, il l'avait aimé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec un immense mal de tête. Il resta les yeux clos pendant plusieurs minutes, la lumière était insupportable. Il se força cependant à les ouvrir. Ils n'avaient que de vagues souvenirs de la soirée. Qu'avait il fait ? Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il regarda attentivement la personne emmitouflé dans les draps. Il ne la connaissait pas, enfin il avait l'impression de la connaitre mais il était incapable de se rappeler d'elle.

Il sortit du lit doucement en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Il voulait fuir, fuir cette chambre, fuir cette fille qui l'intriguait tant. Il se demanda s'il devait lui griffonner un simple « Désolé » mais il balaya cette pensée. Il prit ses affaires alla dans la salle de bain, il se doucha rapidement et sortit de l'immeuble. Il marcha trente minutes sous une pluie battante avant d'arriver chez lui. Il espérait sincèrement que Dick s'y trouvait. Peut être que lui se souviendrait-il de leurs soirée. C'était une coutume chez eux, après chaque soirée ils se retrouvèrent chez Logan pour tenter de savoir ce qui c'était passé.

Il pénétra dans son appartement. A son grand soulagement, Dick s'y trouvait déjà. Il faisait peur à voir, les yeux complètement cerné, il empestait l'alcool.

**- Dude j'espère que tu te souviens d'hier soir …** commença Logan en allant prendre deux cachets contre le mal de crâne.  
**- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? **répondit ce dernier. **Je suis complètement mort là ...**

C'était certes une coutume, mais chaque fois c'était la même chose. Ils étaient incapables de se rappeler.  
Trois jours plus tard, Logan repensait à cette jeune femme blonde. Il voulait savoir qui elle était. Plus il y pensait, plus ses souvenirs lui revenait. Et là, il comprit qu'il avait laissé filer l'amour de sa vie. Il avait fuit devant elle. C'est pour ça qu'il refusait maintenant toute relation durable. Il avait peur de revivre ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait découvert son erreur.

_De nos jours, Aéroport Charles de Gaulle  
8h15._

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Après une brève discussion avec Alex, il raccrocha. Son avion avait quelques problèmes et ne pourrait décoller qu'à partir de 9h. Son regard erra dans le café. Il était beaucoup plus remplit maintenant. Il se redirigea vers le comptoir, recommanda un autre café. Il parla un peu avec Tom, quand tout à coup il l'entendit.

Il entendit son rire, SA voix. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Sept ans qu'elle le hantait jours et nuit, sept ans qu'il essayait de l'oublier. Il n'osa pas se retourner par peur de l'avoir imaginé. Mais son rire raisonna de nouveau. Il se tourna vers elle doucement. Et il la vis. Elle était là, accompagnée de Meg et de Lilly comme sept ans auparavant. Tout lui revint alors en tête, son parfum, son corps, ses baisers …  
Poussé par son instinct il se rapprocha d'elle.

Comment allais-je les aborder ?

Comme par magie, Lilly et Meg s'excusèrent et allèrent chercher leurs cafés.  
Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle maintenant.

**- Vous croyez au destin … ? **demanda-t-il

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle se retourna vers Logan.

**- Pardon ?** demanda-t-elle surprise  
**- Vous croyez au destin ?  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Répondez juste … **dit-il en un sourire.  
**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à ça …  
- Juste parce que ça ne coûte rien d'y répondre …. **Dit-il doucement

Une minute passa avant qu'elle ne réponde.

**- Je n'y crois pas …** finit-elle par dire.  
**- Pour vous, les choses arrivent par hasard ?  
- Le hasard n'existe pas. On fait son destin en écrivant son histoire jour après jour... un point c'est tout.**

Elle tourna la tête. Elle l'avait reconnu juste au son de sa voix. Mais elle ne devait pas céder. Non, elle devait résister à cet homme. Cet homme qui le hantait depuis sept ans. Le même homme qui s'était enfuit au petit matin. L'homme qui la détruite de l'intérieur. L'homme de sa vie.

C'était il y sept ans mais c'était hier.

_Sept ans auparavant  
New York._

La pluie s'abattait sur la fenêtre. Veronica se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres malgré son énorme mal de tête. Elle s'étira un peu, elle était courbaturée de sa soirée. Elle se retourna, et décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Ce qu'elle vit la figea. Elle se releva brusquement. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre. IL avait fuit. IL l'avait abandonné, comme ça. Alors elle n'était qu'une fille parmi les autres ?

Elle se leva, chassa les larmes qui coulaient. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer, il ne méritait pas ses larmes. Elle alla se doucher rapidement, prit toutes ses affaires et quitta cette chambre. Elle envoya un rapide texto à Lilly et Meg leur disant qu'elle rentrait à Neptune immédiatement sans donner la moindre explication.

Elle devait fuir cette ville. Elle devait oublier cette nuit. Ce n'était qu'une nuit, pourtant elle serait gravée à jamais en elle.

Dans l'avion elle se jura que plus jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un l'atteindre autant. Elle se ferma définitivement aux hommes, et elle enchaina les conquêtes sans lendemain.

_De nos jours, Aéroport Charles de Gaulle  
8h30._

Logan regarda rapidement le comptoir. Lilly et Meg discutaient tranquillement avec un groupe de jeune. Il devait en profiter, il devait s'excusez.

**- Alors si le hasard n'existe pas comment se fait-il que nous nous retrouvons.  
- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez !**Maintenant laissez moi.

Le visage de Logan se durcit. Ne savait-elle vraiment pas qui il était ? L'avait-elle oublié. Ce n'était qu'une nuit après tout…

**- Je sais que vous mentez …** tenta-t-il. **Vous vous rappelez aussi bien que moi, il y a sept ans …** il s'arrêta.  
**- STOP taisez vous …**dit-elle un peu trop fort.

Ses deux amies se retournèrent vers elle. Elles furent surprises de voir Veronica avec un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Elles se rapprochèrent de leur table.

**- Bonjour !**salua Lilly un peu durement.

Logan sursauta.

_**- Et merde !**_pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Sa chance venait de passé. Il devait se faire une raison, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Son téléphone le sauva. C'était encore Alex qui l'avertissait qu'il pouvait décoller dès maintenant, le problème de l'avion étant résolu. Il soupira fortement.

**- Je dois partir … **avertit Logan.

Et sans un mot il commença à partir mais il fit marche arrière et planta son regard dans celui de Veronica.

**- Je suis désolé …** dit-il sincèrement.  
**- Un pardon ne suffira pas, jamais ….**

Il la regarda une dernière fois et pris le chemin pour sortir du café. Il entendit Lilly parler au loin.  
**- Je pardonnerais tout à un mec comme ça ! **s'exclama-t-elle.

_Dans les airs  
9h00._

Logan regardait dans le petit hublot. Les images de Veronica défilèrent dans sa tête.  
Il avait aimé, et aimerait qu'une seule fille.

Mais c'était la fin, une histoire impossible. Une larme solitaire s'échappa de ses yeux.

* * *

_ Merci d'avoir été jusque ici ! Une suite est peut-être prévue !_

_Fan_


End file.
